Demonio
En Quake, un Fiend o Demonio (como se llama en los archivos del modelo, como demon.mdl) es una bestia con forma de mono de cuatro patas que usa sus garras para cortar un objetivo. Además, es muy rápido y puede saltar grandes distancias. Los demonios miden aproximadamente 6 pies de altura (su espalda se eleva por encima de su cabeza) y tienen una apariencia muscular. Los demonios tienen una piel de color beige oscuro, adrenalina y una boca llena de dientes afilados. También tienen dos apéndices parecidos a cuernos que crecen fuera de su cabeza, y el área alrededor de su boca está empapada de sangre. Sus manos son simplemente grandes garras curvas. Tienen largas patas traseras para saltar y pies que son grandes pezuñas planas. Si están inmóviles, están agachados en una bola, lo que dificulta ver si el jugador tiene prisa. En combate, los Demonios hacen un extraño gruñido y cargan a una velocidad alarmante hacia su presa. Parecen tener pezuñas para los pies y poderosas piernas y ancas que les permiten saltar grandes distancias, y que pueden causar un daño significativo a cualquiera que tenga la mala suerte de hacer contacto con su salto. Cuando se acercan lo suficiente, rugen ruidosamente y saltan a quemarropa, cortando con sus garras. Cuando los matan, los Demonios emiten un gruñido bajo. Estrategias * Incluso solo, el Demonio es un monstruo muy poderoso. Su ataque de salto le permite atravesar grandes distancias y superar abismos rápidamente, y puede infligir una cantidad significativa de daño. La mejor manera de evadir su ataque de salto es haciendo un círculo constante para que te erre. Evita acercarte demasiado a él, ya que sus ataques se vuelven extremadamente difíciles de evitar desde un corto alcance. Alternativamente, encuentra una esquina o una puerta baja entre tu y el Demonio para que su ataque de salto se cruce. Después de eso, se puede eliminar sin ningún problema. * Si el ataque de salto del Demonio cae en la PARTE SUPERIOR del jugador o un monstruo, su daño se multiplicara muchas veces, causando cientos de daño, a menudo destrizando al jugador con 250 de salud y 200 de armadura o matando a un Shambler con un solo golpe. * También puedes usar el ataque de salto del Demonio para engañarlo en una trampa: colócate entre el Demonio y un área en la que el Demonio no podrá alcanzarte (es decir, un hoyo), y cuando salte, esquiva el ataque. Si tiene éxito, el Demonio caerá y terminará atascado, permitiéndole matarlo o ignorarlo. * Evita usar explosivos contra el Demonio en combate cercano, ya que con frecuencia se lanza hacia ti antes de que el cohete impacte, lo que te inflige daño por salpicado. En cambio, la Escopeta de Doble Cañón es útil siempre que utilices técnicas de circulación lateral. La Súperpistola de Clavos es efectivo contra el Demonio en todas las distancias siempre que tengas suficiente munición. La Pistola de Clavos y la Escopeta tienen un uso limitado para disparar a un demonio a distancias medias, pero no infligirán suficiente daño para derribar rápidamente a un demonio a corta distancia. * Desde una distancia segura, tanto el Lanzagranadas como el Lanzacohetes pueden eliminar a un Demonio en tres o cuatro disparos. * Con Daño Cuádruple, cualquier arma puede matar a un Demonio en unos pocos disparos, aunque los explosivos son en su mayoría de un solo disparo, pero atacar a un Demonio con explosivos generalmente matará al jugador si el jugador está cerca de un Demonio. * En un grupo de Enemigos, el Demonio generalmente debería ser uno de los primeros en ser eliminado. Sus movimientos son tan rápidos que su enfoque probablemente se centrará en alejarse de sus ataques de salto, lo que podría distraerlo de otros monstruos cercanos. Intenta atraerlo a un área donde no haya otros enemigos, lo cual es fácil dada la velocidad a la que un Demonio te perseguirá. * Un Demonio puede causar una lucha interna de monstruo si su ataque de salto se cruza. Ya sea por su propia acción o entrando en la línea de fuego de otro enemigo, provocar un Demonio con plena salud es una estrategia útil, ya que puede eliminar a casi cualquier otra criatura (con la excepción de un Shambler con salud completa o un Zombi) mientras logra daño masivo a su propia salud para salvar tus municiones. * El Demonio aún puede herir a un jugador, incluso si ambos están en lados opuestos de una pared, cuando usa el ataque de garra. A menudo, el Demonio puede verse tentado a continuar deslizándose después de que el jugador se haya escondido detrás de la pared, lo que da como resultado que el jugador sufra daños a pesar de que existe un obstáculo entre él y el Monstruo. Mensajes de Muerte * "Jugador" was eviscerated by a Fiend ''(fue eviscerado por un Demonio) Apariciones * E1M2: Castle of the Damned * E1M3: the Necropolis * E1M4: the Grisly Grotto (Difícil/Pesadilla) * E1M5: Gloom Keep * E1M6: The Door to Chthon (Normal) * E2M2: the Ogre Citadel * E2M3: the Crypt of Decay * E2M4: the Ebon Fortress * E2M5: the Wizard's Manse * E2M6: the Dismal Oubliette * E2M7: the Underearth * E3M2: The Vaults of Zin * E3M3: the Tomb of Terror * E3M4: Satan's Dark Delight (Normal) * E3M5: the Wind Tunnels * E3M6: Chambers of Torment * E3M7: the Haunted Halls * E4M3: The Elder God Shrine * E4M4: the Palace of Hate * E4M5: Hell's Atrium * E4M6: The Pain Maze * E4M7: Azure Agony * E4M8: the Nameless City Trivia * Según John Romero, los Demonios carecen de ojos porque los reinos fantásticos a los que son nativos son oscuros, húmedos y horribles, por lo que los ojos serían innecesarios.Entrevista con John Romero donde dijo, ‘''Tienes razón sobre los ojos: la mayoría de los monstruos no los tienen. El mundo de ''Quake es oscuro, húmedo y aterrador y realmente no los necesitaban. Se supone que el Shambler tiene un abrigo peludo.''’ * El Demonio es similar a una criatura de los Mitos de Cthulhu de H.P. Lovecraft conocido como Ghast. * GameSpot clasificó al Demonio como uno de los mejores enemigos para los juegos lanzados en la década de 1990, debido a su movilidad. Sonidos Galería Field leap.jpg|En Medio de un Salto Fiend swing.jpg|En Medio de un Giro Fiend corpse.jpg|Cuerpo Fiend gibbed head.jpg|Cabeza Destrizada FiendTexture.png|Mapeado de Texturas FiendTextureHead.png|Mapeado de Texturas de la Cabeza Referencias en:Demonio Categoría:Enemigos de Quake